


bet long forgotten

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Harry, Female Harry Styles, Female Louis, Female Louis Tomlinson, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Use of the word Slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has a bet with niall as to who will win between chelsea and manchester. that's quickly forgotten when harry comes back from her workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet long forgotten

"Louuu," Harry whined, flopping onto Louis' lap.

"Yes, baby?" She asked, not turning her attention away from the footie game on the screen. Louis pushed her to the side, leaning forward, hands resting under her own chin. Harry pouted at her, nudging her knee with her own. "I'm busy, Harry," she said. "Chelsea's winning by one point. I have money on this game and Niall is goin' for Manchester. I can’t let him win again."

Harry sighed, sitting back against the couch, legs falling open. She was clad only in a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra, having just been on the treadmill getting her exercise in for the week. (Harry claimed she was on every day but Louis knew better than that to believe that.) Louis had to resist from looking over. She was fully aware of her girlfriend beside her, only half watching the game now. She was suddenly very distracted, frankly not caring who won at this point. (Although, she really would have preferred Chelsea as she didn't want to lose 20 Euros to the bloody blonde).

Harry's hands fell between her thighs, absently stroking them. Her shorts were wet, a mixture of her own juices and sweat causing them to stick to her bare skin, as she didn't have panties on. Her skin was soft, freshly shaven, and warm under her touch.

"M'horny, Lou. Wan' you to fuck me with your tongue. Make a dirty mess of myself," she cooed. Louis shifted a bit, trying to look normal. Harry smirked to herself, reaching over and shutting off the telly, straddling Louis' hips.

"Hey! I was watching th--"

"You weren't," Harry said firmly, chest in front of Louis face, gloriously on display for her.

"God, you're such a little slut, aren't you?" Louis asked, looking up at her girlfriend with long eyelashes, game forgotten.

"Mhm," she hummed. "Already so wet for you." She grabbed Louis' hand, pressing the heel of her palm to her damp shorts.

"Oh, baby, shit. You're soaked." She chuckled, moving her heel in circles, grinding on her clit. "How many times you think you can come, slut?"

"Dunno," she replied honestly, already a bit breathless, both of them knowing full well she would do whatever Louis told her to.

"Hm. Good girl." She flipped them over, pressing her roughly to the couch. "The girls'll be home soon. They went to get manicures. Sure you wanna stay here?"

"Y-Yeah, just fuck me already," she practically growled, not caring if the Queen of England walked in at that moment. She was horny and she needed Louis. _Now_.

"Alright, love," she grinned, kissing her roughly, teeth clashing together in a not-so-organized fashion. She made her way down her body, stopping at the girl's shorts. "You really should just walk around naked. It'd be so much easier for me," she said, half-serious as she pulled down the shorts, tossing them behind her. Harry spread her thighs, moaning quietly. "Jesus, you're so fucking wet."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jus' fuck me already," she growled impatiently.

"Calm down, baby girl," she cooed, kissing up her pale thighs, nipping lightly on the sensitive skin. She came to her pussy, licking her slit, sweet juices collecting on her tongue. "Taste so good," she hummed, sucking on her clit. Harry tangled her fingers in Louis' short hair.

"Stop teasing," she whimpered, hating how much Louis loved to make her squirm. She sighed in relief as Louis began sucking at her clit, causing pathetic whines to spill from Harry's lips. "Y-Yeah. Just...  Just like that," she panted, back arching.

Louis' fingers circled her hips, pressing her down when she arched into the touch, just to tease her more. She gazed up at her girlfriend, the brunette's eyes closed in pleasure. She nipped slightly at the sensitive bud, Harry's eyes snapping open to hiss quietly.

"Fuck, Lou." Louis simply smirked in response, continuing her motions. "M'gonna..." she whimpered, the shorter girl didn't stop, sucking harder. Harry let out an obscene noise as she came, a mixture of profanities and Louis' name falling from her lips. Her body shook as Lou's tongue teasingly flicked over her over sensitive clit. "S-Stop," she begged, laying back as Louis climbed up from her spot, kissing Harry heatedly.

"You always look so pretty when you cum, baby girl," she whispered.

"S'only cause you make me feel so good," she replied, panting softly into Louis' mouth. "M'sleepy," she giggled slightly, cuddling into her girlfriend's side.

"Sleep, love."

"But I gotta repay you," she said with an innocent pout. "An' I only came once."

"In the morning." Louis nodded, kissing the girl's forehead. "I'm sure that'll change tomorrow." Her phone buzzed beside her, finding a text from Niall.

 

> **Niall** : fork it over Lou ! Man U won and you owe me !

Louis laughed, replying with a picture of Harry's blissed out face.

 

> **Louis** : I'm pretty sure I win xoxoxo

She shut her phone off with a chuckle, cuddling Harry close as she too dozed off.

 

> **Niall** : invite me over next time xoxoxo


End file.
